


There's nothing left to say now

by czarna_pantera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Deathly Hallows, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Headmaster Severus Snape, black and white, vector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Severus Snape during his headmastership in Hogwarts.





	There's nothing left to say now

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows how long  
> I've been awake now?  
> The shadows on my wall don't sleep  
> They keep calling me  
> Beckoning, beckoning
> 
> Who knows what's right?  
> The lines keep getting thinner  
> My age has never made me wise  
> But I keep pushing on and on and on and on
> 
> There's nothing left to say now  
> There's nothing left to say now  
> I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now  
> I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now
> 
> Imagine Dragons - Nothing Left To Say

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show Severus in a short moment of weakness, crestfallen, probably just after another hard and difficult heart-to-heart talk with McGonagall, when he had to pretend to be a loyal servant of the Dark Lord. One can only imagine what horrible toll it must have taken on him and how harder and harder it was getting to fulfill his commitment to the school during this year, trying to protect the students and the teacher from Carrows and... from himself.
> 
> Vector art. Illustrator & Photoshop CS5.


End file.
